1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage treatment method for increasing the comfort and self-image of new mothers, reducing the possibility of onset of post-partum mood disorders, such as depression and anxiety, for example, and for alleviating the effects thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of giving birth is exceptionally stressful to the mother, and often results in post-partum anxiety and depression. In addition to hormonal imbalance, the great physical changes which take place in a new mother (such as, for example, signs of the physical stress of delivery, stretch marks, physical indicators of exhaustion and the like) often cause self-image and self-esteem problems, which may result in the aforementioned depression and anxiety, or further the effects of already-present birth-related mood disorders. Hospitals rarely have facilities and provisions for therapies which are stress-relieving and improve the physical appearance of patients.
In addition to the stress and strain of the delivery process, numerous physical after-effects are common in new mothers. These effects include, for example, dry and inflamed skin, a flushed face, open pores, accumulation of sebum on the mother's face, hair and scalp, stretched, chafed and irritated abdominal skin, stretch marks in the patient's skin, brittle and dry finger and toe nails, increased muscle tension in the patient's neck and shoulders, and the like. Self-esteem and self-image problems, along with depression and anxiety, are often integrated with, or the result of, these physical problems.
It would be desirable to provide the new mother with grooming and relaxation facilities within, or within close proximity to, the hospital or birthing center, allowing for alleviation and prevention of post-partum mood disorders. Though hospitals provide a wide variety of medical services, including dermatological services, these are not specifically directed to the particular needs of a new mother. None of the above inventions, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a method of providing post-partum treatment to new mothers and a treatment facility employing the same solving the aforementioned problems is desired.